


Caught Up in that Groove

by problematic_pleasures



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Public Sex, Ridiculous, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aged up Peter parker, getting caught, handjobs, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: It had been Pepper’s idea, one late night. They were both a little tipsy when she had said,“So… Webs.”Or, four times Peter and Pepper get caught having sex, and one time they don't.





	Caught Up in that Groove

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a smutty and angsty sequel to [_make it sound so pretty (even when it's not)_]() but in the mean time, have this semi future fic wherein Peter's in college and he and Pepper keep getting caught with their pants down.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Happy**

“You sure?” Peter asks. His wrists feel sweaty under the nanotech of the webshooters around them. His fingers feel twitchy, trigger-happy. Pepper spread out on the bed before him isn’t helping matters. She’s naked and her legs are open wide and Peter can see she’s wet— _for him._

Peter swallows.

“I’m sure,” Pepper says. She raises her arms up and wraps her fingers around the top of the wooden headboard. “C’mon, we talked about this.”

 

They did; it had been Pepper’s idea, one late night. They were both a little tipsy when she had said, _“So… Webs.”_ And it had all escalated from there. The morning after, when they woke up stuck together with drying come and not engineered webbing, Pepper had made them both cups of coffee and they sat down and talked about it _like adults_. At Peter’s insistence, that is. Not Pepper’s. He’d even made her pick a safeword.

 

Peter blinks when he realizes Pepper’s sitting up and reaching for him. “Peter, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

Peter’s cock twitches. Pepper peers at him curiously and must find whatever she’s looking for because she lays back once more and returns her hands to the headboard. Her fingers flex against the wood and her breathing catches as Peter finally raises his hand. “Just, tell me, y’know,” he stammers.

“I know,” she says softly. “Please, Peter”

Peter groans quietly as he double taps his webshooter and seals Pepper’s wrists to the headboard. The nanotech turns thin around each of his wrists as he clambers onto the bed between Pepper’s spread thighs.

Peter’s trembling as he takes in the sight of Pepper, completely at his disposal. She’s naked and flushed, her freckles standing out on her pale skin. Her hair brushes her shoulders and dips down her chest and her arms shake as she keeps them over her head. Peter reaches out and thumbs along the tender inside of her bicep.

“You okay, Pep?” He asks.

Pepper shudders and her knees dig into Peter’s sides. “Good,” she says. “Great, even.” She squirms in the hold but of course, there’s no way she can break free of the webbing. It’s too strong, and only Peter’s special solvent will break it up.

Peter reaches up and squeezes her arm just outside of the webbing, a reassurance, before bending down to kiss her. He starts off slow, as he always does, and Pepper lets him. When she tilts her head slightly, though, he knows she’s getting impatient. He deepens the kiss and licks into her mouth, cupping her jaw and thumbing over the sharp line.

“Peter,” she breathes as the kiss breaks.

Peter trails his hand down her neck to her breast; he rolls her nipple between his fingers until she’s quaking under him.

“You look good like this,” he manages to say, even as his voice comes out barely more than a croak.

Pepper grins but her lips part in a breathy moan when Peter’s hand travels lower to toy with her clit. She shivers and ruts against his thumb. “Peter, please,” she gasps again.

“I’ve got you,” he says. He reluctantly takes his other hand from her hip to guide himself inside her with a hand on the base of his cock. All the while, he never lets up on playing with her clit.

“Peter, god,” Pepper hisses. She presses her face against the crook of her arm. “S’too much,” she says and he knows to keep going.

He’s so caught up in it—the slick heat of Pepper around him, the way her whole body twitches as he toys with her clit, her moans, his enhanced senses—he doesn’t hear the front door open. His super-hearing doesn’t catch the footsteps along the hallway, or the creak of the bedroom door.

What he _does_ hear is Happy’s familiar voice saying, “Oh, god, oh shit!”

Peter stops cold and he looks at Pepper, panicked.

“Happy,” Pepper says. Her voice is almost distressingly calm. “You’re early.”

“Yep, sure am,” Happy says. From the corner of his eye, Peter can see that Happy’s thrown a hand over his eyes. “Morgan is still out in the car, she wanted to get her stuff herself.”

Pepper smiles fondly. “Of course she did. Give us ten minutes?”

“You got it.” With that, Happy backs out of the room and the door shuts with a quick _snap._

“Pepper, I’m so sorry, I didn’t—?”

Pepper shakes her head fondly. “It’s hardly the first time Happy’s caught me in a position like this.” She nudges at him with her knee slightly to pull out.

Peter blinks as he shuffles back on the bed. His softening cock slips from her body and he swallows a whimper. “Uh,” he says.

“The solvent?”

“Oh, right.” Peter scrabbles off the bed and to the dresser, where a stoppered test tube holds the solvent. He hurries back and holds Pepper’s hair out of the way as he dribbles the solvent over the webbing. “So, uh, Happy…”

“He’s caught me and Tony having sex more times than I care to count.” Pepper sits up once her hands are free, peeling the excess webbing from her fingers. She tosses it aside and Peter makes a mental note to clean it up later. “It’s just a hazard.”

“Of being friends with Happy?” Peter asks, his mind still boggled.

Pepper snorts. “That, and of being involved with Tony Stark—or me, I guess. Or a hazard of having a healthy sex life and a babysitter who still, somehow, forgets to knock even after thirty years of knowing better.”  Pepper swings her legs over the edge of the bed but turns back once she’s standing. “Really, Peter, it’s not a big deal.”

She leans in and kisses him before pulling away. She moves to her closet and tugs out a loose-fitting shirt that may or may not be Peter’s and a pair of sweatpants that cling to her in the best way. Peter, still keenly aware of his own nudity, stares at Pepper as she gathers her hair up in a sloppy bun.

“C’mon,” she says, tossing his sweats from earlier his way. “You know Morgan is gonna want to see you.”

Peter scrambles to get into the sweats and reaches for his shirt, still left on the bedroom floor, but Pepper stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Leave it,” she says. She eyes his bare chest appreciatively. “It’s not like you’re indecent. Besides, it’s summer.”

Peter swallows. “Uh, okay.”

Pepper smiles.

They slip out of the bedroom together just in time to hear ten-year-old Morgan rushing into the foyer. Pepper gets out in front of Peter and intercepts her daughter, swinging her into a hug that’s full of laughter and squealing.

Even though she’s getting bigger every day, Pepper holds Morgan like it’s nothing, and balances her daughter on her hip with ease. Of course, Peter can do that too—there’s just something more remarkable about watching Pepper do it.

“Did you have a good time at Happy’s?” Pepper asks.

Peter doesn’t hear Morgan’s answer, because Happy is moving closer and muttering, “Sorry, kid.”

Peter blinks at him. He’s well aware of the blush that had faded returning rapidly to his cheeks and ears. “It’s alright. Pepper told me it’s not the first time.”

Happy’s going red in the face now, and Peter isn’t sure if that makes this better or worse. “Uh, yeah. My bad.”

Peter laughs. It starts softer and edges a little into hysterics. “It’s alright, man,” he says and means it. “No harm done.”

Happy seems to physically deflate with relief. “Thank god. Next time, put a sock on the door. You’re in college, I know you know what that means.”

Peter splutters as Happy turns away to get the rest of Morgan’s bags from the doorway. Peter finally gives up and looks at Pepper, who’s grinning at him, and Morgan, who’s still chattering on about her sleepover at Happy’s.

Peter guesses it’s not so bad, being caught once. There are worse things they could’ve been caught doing.

 

 

 

**Rhodey**

“Is that Spider-Man?”

“What’s Spidey doing here?!”

“Are we in danger?”

Whispers erupt the minute Peter lands on the balcony of the charity event Pepper’s helping host, and he feels kind of bad. A little. Not a _ton_ , because he feels worse about missing the event as Pepper’s date, which had been the original plan, except Doc Oc had decided tonight was the perfect night to wreak some havoc.

“Spider-Man,” Pepper greets. Her voice booms and echoes across the whispers thanks to the mic in front of her. “How kind of you to join us.”

“Sorry I’m late,” he teases. He waves politely at the people staring and works his way through the mingling people and around the tables. He finds an empty seat—not the seat originally reserved for him as Peter Parker, because that’d be a little too on the nose—and motions for Pepper to continue.

She sighs, something the microphone doesn’t catch but Peter’s super-hearing does. “As I was saying,” she continues.

Peter tunes out for most of the speech, since he had to listen to it almost every night for the past week as Pepper rehearsed it before bed. He claps at the appropriate parts and gives her a standing ovation when she’s done, not only because he’s her boyfriend but because she did incredible, regardless. Peter’s got no doubt the charity will have plenty of donations by the time the night is though.

He’s grinning under his mask as Pepper steps down from the podium but it fades when he realizes she’s walking toward him with clear purpose. He gulps.

“Your funeral, man,” Rhodey says, having appeared suddenly at his side. Peter doesn’t even startle, he only sighs, resigning himself to his fate.

Pepper arches an eyebrow at him. “You,” she says, voice stern. “Come with me.” With that, she turns on her heel and marches away from the event and back inside, and Peter is quick to follow.

Pepper grins at anyone they pass, stops a few times to make small talk, is all in all a perfect host. She never ceases to amaze Peter, and he trots along behind her feeling both enamored and ashamed.

She leads him down two hallways before stopping abruptly and yanking him inside a random room.

“Pepper, what—?”

“You had me worried,” she hisses, already yanking at his mask to expose his face. He supposes it’s lucky he hadn’t had a chance to snag his nanotech suit before they left tonight, so he’s left in his standard—albeit reinforced—suit. She tugs the mask up enough to expose his mouth before shoving him toward what is apparently a desk near the middle of the room. “I was watching the news coverage on my phone the entire time.”

Peter thinks he might have whiplash. “Uh, what?”

Pepper stops at least. Her hands are fisted in his suit. “I was worried about you,” she says again before kissing him. It’s hard and biting and he staggers against the desk from the force of it. Even so, his hands find her hips easily and he doesn’t protest as she deepens the kiss, tugs at his suit until it’s coming open and he has to shrug out of it.

“Pepper, we shouldn’t,” Peter manages to say the next time the kiss breaks. “People will—?”

“People will be sufficiently distracted by signing checks and the drinks that should be out there by now. We’ve got at least fifteen minutes.” She leans back and practically yanks the suit off his arms and shoves it down his hips.

She stops again and lays her hand over his chest. She leans in and tucks her face against his neck, her lips resting just over his rapid-fire pulse. “I was worried,” she says again.

Peter nods. He turns them slowly before lifting Pepper and setting her on the desk. “I know, I’m sorry.” He reaches under her black pencil skirt to drag her pantyhose down, followed by her underwear. They loop around her ankles and he has to duck down and come back up between her legs, effectively keeping him trapped.

Pepper smiles. She can’t seem to keep her hands off him; she lingers constantly over his heart and pulse but she traces the lines of his neck and collarbones and pecs and finally drags him closer by the hips. She shimmies back and gives Peter just enough room to get on the desk too, though it creaks under their weight.

He slides inside her easily, swiftly. Pepper gasps and throws her head back. Her neat, tight ponytail is starting to come loose and Peter reaches up to finally just tug the elastic band out of her hair. He bends forward and kisses her, but it takes Pepper’s insistent hands cupping his ass and tugging him closer to get him thrusting.

Their bodies are so close together there’s hardly any room to move. He’s mostly just grinding inside her. The desk rocks under them and Pepper’s noises are soft but frequent, rising in pitch and frequency, and Peter kisses her to swallow the sounds.

Peter’s close and Pepper’s closer, he can tell, so he moves quicker and harder and even though this time, he _does_ hear the footsteps getting closer, he doesn’t have time to warn Pepper before the door is swinging open.

“Really?” Rhodey say. He stares at them, unimpressed. “At a charity function?”

Pepper groans. “I swear to god.”

“Look, you know I caught Tony doing far worse _by himself_ , but honestly.” Rhodey shakes his head. “I’ll stall for you but the co-chair is looking for you, so you’ve got like, four minutes.” He shuts the door, but Peter can hear him humming and tapping his foot in the hall.

Peter sighs. He goes to pull out but Pepper’s hands flex on his ass and keep him inside. “Uh.”

“You can come in four minutes,” she says. There’s a hint of challenge in her voice and Peter’s hips jump. “C’mon, Pete.” She squeezes again and Peter thinks, _fuck it._

 

They stumble out of the room six minutes later to see Rhodey at the end of the hall, chatting pleasantly with who Peter assumes is the aforementioned co-chair. Pepper makes a quick attempt to fix her hair to no avail before striding forward with more confidence than Peter could ever hope to muster.

He follows behind her anyway and ends up side by side with Rhodey.

“You owe me,” Rhodey murmurs as Pepper and the co-chair talk, the co-chair blatantly eyeing Pepper’s slight state of disarray. Peter isn’t sure if Rhodey means Peter owes him for walking in on them, or stalling, but he nods.

“Yeah, alright.”

 

 

 

**Morgan**

“Oh, god, Peter, _shit_ ,” Pepper throws her head back and hisses when she hits the wall, hard. “Just like that,” she gasps as he thrusts deeper inside her and slams her against the wall. Her nails rake down his back even with his t-shirt in the way and spur him on, as does the soft way Pepper chants his name.

Holding her up is almost too easy but it still makes Peter puff out his chest. Makes him feel good to hold her against the wall and thrust into her fast and hard, just how she wants it. He’s going to come embarrassingly quick, something that still happens more than he’d care to admit given his super senses, but at least Pepper will be right there with them.

“Close, close, close,” Pepper breathes against his lips. “C’mon, just a little more.”

“I got you, Pep,” Peter says before kissing her sloppily. He groans as he starts to come and his rhythm turns uneven. He works a hand between them to play with her clit and get her there.

She moans higher, louder, but not loud enough to drown out the sound of the front door opening.

“Mom!?” Morgan shouts from the front door. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, for the love of—yes, Morgan, everything’s fine!” Pepper leans her head back against the wall and stares up at the ceiling. Peter’s frozen yet again, watches Pepper’s throat work as she swallows her annoyance. “You’re home early, honey.”

“Yeah, practice got out early. You sure you’re okay?”

Peter listens to Morgan step closer, her footsteps quiet on the hardwood.

“Fine!” Pepper calls back. “Go ahead and get started on your homework!”

“Okay mom!” Morgan’s footsteps retreat as she hurries to the dining room table.

“Let me down?” Pepper asks.

Peter obliges and helps Pepper get her feet on the ground again, rubbing his hands over her thighs. “Sorry,” he says.

“It’s not your fault,” Pepper says with a laugh. She tugs her dress down and makes a face as she retrieves her panties from the floor. She shifts and Peter sheepishly tucks his dick away.

“No,” Peter agrees. “But I’ll owe you one.”

Pepper’s cheeks pink slightly. She grins, sweet and delicate. “I won’t argue with that.” She kisses him, cups his cheek and keeps him there to stretch out the kiss. “Tonight,” she says, voice full of promise.

“Tonight,” he agrees. “I can go check on Morgan, if you wanna get cleaned up.”

Pepper nods and ducks into their room only a few feet away, while Peter gives himself a onceover to make sure he’s presentable.

Predictably, he finds Morgan with her books spread out across the table and her scribbling rapidly in her notebook.

“Hey, Morgan,” he says as falls into the seat across from her.

Morgan looks up. “Hey,” she says. Her eyes narrow, and Peter can’t tell if she looks more like Tony or Pepper when she does that. “What were you and mom doing?”

Peter chokes on his next inhale. “Uh.”

“We were working out, honey.” Pepper says, coming into the room. She drops a kiss to Morgan’s head.

“In a dress?” Morgan asks as she looks Pepper up and down.

“Yes,” Pepper replies easily.

Morgan’s lips twist in a way that says she doesn’t believe them, but at least she drops it.

Peter lets out a sigh of relief and Pepper laughs.

 

 

**MJ & Ned**

“So,” Pepper drawls. “How long have you been thinking about this?” She smirks down at him.

“Honestly, not as long as you’re probably thinking. College kind of eats up a lot of my time, you know.” He helps shoves her shirt up and off before returning to work on his own belt and jeans. “Been preoccupied.”

She laughs and shimmies back so he can scoot his jeans and boxers down enough. She rises up over him and sinks down swiftly. “I find that hard to believe.”

Peter grabs her hips hard enough to bruise—he knows by now that she likes it—and replies, “I think this is more _your_ fantasy.” He thrusts up and watches Pepper throw her head back. “But I’m happy to be a part of it.”

Pepper shakes her head and her hair flits around her shoulders. Her hips move in quick, tight, expert circles as she rides him. Peter keeps thrusting up but all he can really do is hold on and let Pepper do as she pleases. “Maybe,” she allows, gasping when Peter presses two fingers to her clit.

Conversation drifts off from there, replaced with moans and grunts instead. Peter had stuck a sock on the doorknob and wrote _“KNOCK FIRST”_ on the whiteboard hanging on his dorm room door for good measure.  He feels reasonably confident no one’s going to walk in on them, even if Pepper showing up had been unexpected.

Peter makes a mental note to ask how the conference went later.

Pepper comes once riding him and melts in his lap. She braces her hands on his chest and nods at him until he plants his feet against the bed and starts to thrust up hard and fast. Peter’s close, so close, and Pepper’s moaning about coming a second time when the worst sound possible interrupts them.

**_Knock knock._ **

“Ignore it,” Pepper says, still working her hips. Peter’s still thrusting but he can’t help and peer past her to look at the door. It’s locked, but he knows that won’t necessarily stop his roommate from barging in.

**_Knock knock._ **

Pepper groans. “Go,” she says. She slides up and off him and falls onto the bed and prods him until he’s stumbling out of bed. He drags his jeans back up but doesn’t bother getting his belt from the floor. He hits the door before he unlocks it, and opens it just far enough to peer outside.

MJ raises an eyebrow. “Sounds like you’re busy.”

“Then why did you knock!” He asks, incredulous.

MJ rolls her eyes. “Because when have I ever cared if you’re busy?”

Peter sighs. It’s then that he realizes a wide-eyed Ned is behind her. “Oh, god, hi, Ned.”

“Hey,” he replies faintly. “Uh, we can go.”

“No. I told Peter we’d be in town, and he promised we’d go out to eat.”

“Can you guys wait for like, ten minutes? Preferably in the lounge?”

“No,” MJ says with a smirk.

“Peter, it’s okay,” Pepper says from behind him suddenly. She looks prim and put-together. Peter slams the door shut to make work of his own disheveled appearance, despite MJ’s muffled, _“hey!”_

“I put a sock on a doorknob!” Peter hisses as Pepper approaches.

She grins. “Next time,” she says.

Peter groans, slumping against the wall. “Fine.” With that, he wrenches open the door again to reveal MJ and Ned, both wearing drastically different expressions.

“Ms. Jones, Mr. Leeds,” Pepper greets.

MJ’s smirk widens, as do Ned’s eyes.

“Okay, guys, let’s go,” Peter says as he shoos them away from the door. “Nothing to see here.”

“I’d disagree,” MJ says with a snort. Peter shoots her a glare.

Pepper raises an eyebrow at Peter once they’re all downstairs, after Peter has gotten his shoes on and grabbed his wallet. Peter shrugs.

“I’ll see you this weekend?” Pepper asks.

“Of course.” Peter hesitates for a second—it isn’t as though Ned and MJ don’t already know about him and Pepper. It’s more that they haven’t been around for much of it, haven’t seen them together as often as, say, Happy or Rhodey or Morgan. Peter leans in to kiss Pepper all the same.

Pepper smiles at him before nodding politely to MJ and Ned, and then she’s striding off to the Stark Car that’s parked at the curb, gaining gawking stares. Peter watches the car drive away and waits for it to be out of sight before turning expectantly to MJ.

She holds up her hands. “Glad you two are happy.”

Peter groans. “Really?”

“Of course,” she says, softer.

“No, I mean, I know you _mean it_. I mean.” Peter sighs.

MJ kicks his shin in a way that’s somehow affectionate. “I haven’t seen you in six months, I gotta get my kicks somewhere.”

She turns and starts walking and Peter falls in line behind her, Ned beside him.

“Ned…” Peter says.

“I’m so sorry, dude,” Ned says immediately. “I told MJ not to knock, and that we should just leave, but.”

“Dude, it’s okay.” Peter waves off his apologies. “It happens.”

MJ looks over her shoulder. The curve of her grin is curious. “Oh yeah?” She teases. “You and Pepper get caught a lot?”

Peter hides his blushing face by scrubbing his hands over his face instead. “We’re not talking about this.”

“Oh we’re definitely talking about this,” MJ assures, falling back just enough to throw her arm over Peter’s shoulders. “We’ll just need some help from some trusty ol’ Jameson.”

“Maybe Patron,” Peter says weakly.

MJ shrugs. “Whatever works.”

 

 

 

**_...and the time they_ ** _weren’t **caught**_

“This is insane,” he says. He kisses her exposed shoulder, left bare by the way her lacy little over piece slips down her body. He’s pressed along her back and she’s pressed against the balcony railing.

“Maybe.” He can hear the grin in her voice. “Not a good graduation present?”

He tucks his face against her neck and inhales deeply, taking in the scent that’s purely Pepper mingling with the way the air smells different in Paris. “It’s perfect, Pep.”

He’s warm, both from the weather and from Pepper pressed all along his front. His cock is half-hard in his silky pants but it doesn’t feel urgent. He feels like, for once, they have all the time in the world.

“It’s perfect,” he says again, “But still totally crazy. When I said something special…” He trails off with a shrug. “I dunno what I had in mind, I guess.”

“It’s good to get away now and then, and in all the time we’ve been together, we’ve never gotten the chance.” Pepper turns in his arms and taps her fingers on his chest. “I do miss Morgan, though.”

Peter lets out a loud sigh of relief. “Me too. It’s kinda weird.”

Pepper laughs. “Glad I’m not the only one.”

Peter leans in and presses his forehead to hers. “This is good, though. You’re right, we do need to get away more.”

Pepper tilts her head slightly and then they’re kissing. Peter presses closer until Pepper makes a small sound, murmurs, “The railing, against my back.” Peter gets his hands under her thighs, his hands not even slipping on her silk shorts, and hoists her into the air. She wraps her arms and legs around him smoothly and laughs as he carries her back inside.

“Leave the patio doors open,” she says as he sets her on the luscious bed. It’s really more extravagant than they needed, but Peter has to admit that Pepper looks beautiful on the cream sheets.

Peter nods as he gets on the bed. He settles beside her and lets Pepper tangle their legs. For a while, they kiss lazily, unhurried and sweet like syrup. The kisses are slow and thick, reaching deep and plucking at the arousal building in Peter’s gut. Even as his cock twitches, though, he doesn’t feel desperate.

That said, he’s hardly going to protest when Pepper trails a hand down his chest before slipping her hand inside his pants. She grips him just right after smearing precome on her palm to slick the way. She strokes him fast and efficient but she looks at him like she wants to devour him, wants to own him, and he wants that too.

He thrusts into her hand as she talks him through it; she murmurs all sorts of soft, gentle things. Some of them aren’t strictly sexy, either. Sometimes her lips brush the lobe of his ear and it’s like an electric shock to his system.

He comes with a grunt and Pepper works him through the aftershocks until his thighs are trembling.

She stares him dead in the eye as she pulls her hand from his pants and licks her fingers clean. Peter lets out a laugh that’s more like a shocked gust of air and takes his time working his hand down the length of her body.

He detours to tease her nipples over the fabric of her chemise, then her clit over the fabric of her shorts. He keeps it up until her nails are biting into his shoulder and her legs are spread invitingly. He finally takes pity on her and slides his hand under the elastic of her shorts and strokes two fingers against her.

“Inside,” she pants before dragging him down into a kiss. She feeds him moans as he slides two fingers inside her and lets her rut against his palm. Her hand is in his hair, tight like a vice, holding him where she wants him so she can kiss him and nip at his lips as she pleases. Peter finally surges down to kiss her harder at the same moment he curls his fingers in the way he knows is _just right_ , and—

“Ah! Peter!” Pepper tears back from the kiss and slams her eyes shut as she comes.

Peter licks his fingers clean too, after, and Pepper hauls him in for another kiss.

 

“No interruptions,” he remarks later. “Not even housekeeping.”

“I may or may not have bribed the front desk gals to stay clear of our room tonight,” Pepper admits. She’s stripping out of her lingerie and Peter’s shoving his pants down to drop over the side of the bed. “It wasn’t exactly a hardship. They seem to think we’re young and in love.” Pepper swings herself into his lap, now wearing nothing but the sheer over piece.

“Yeah?” Peter asks, his pulse spiking abruptly at the thought.

Pepper grins and Peter mirrors her. “Yeah,” she agrees.

“So what you’re saying is—?”

“We should probably make the most of this.”

Peter starts to laugh—it isn’t as though their sex life is suffering outside of this, though he can’t deny the thrill of absolutely no interruptions—and Pepper cuts it off with a kiss.

“C’mon, Peter,” she says even as she grips the base of his cock to guide him inside her.

“We’ve got all night,” he teases.

Pepper’s eyes are bright and her grin even brighter. “We do.”


End file.
